Sångfestivalen 2018
Sångfestivalen 2018 är den 11:e omgången av Sångfestivalen. Året 2008 var det dessutom 10 år sedan tävlingen sändes första gången. Deltävling 1: Utmarksarenan, Kungälv (2018-02-10) *1. Biz Markie - Just A Friend (Till Final) *2. Hemliga Byrån - Bosse har en cross (Plats 6) *3. Lampis Karlsson - Weebop (Plats 5) *4. Kathy Griffin - I'll say it (Andra Chansen) *5. Moby - First Cool Hive (Till Final) *6. Magnus Bredmar - Nu sticker jag ut i rymden (Plats 8) *7. David Byrne - Amnesia (Andra Chansen) *8. Kramis - Jag älskar dig så (Plats 7) Deltävling 2: Scandinavium, Göteborg (2018-02-17) *1. Aphex Twin - Stone in Focus (Plats 5) *2. Ross McDonald - Ghost of Forest Manor (Andra Chansen) *3. Annelie Berg Bhagavan - Heart Moving (Plats 7) *4. Bella & Theo - Kon muar snart i hagen (Plats 6) *5. Allgott & Villgott - Ha det gott (Plats 8) *6. Jack Nilsson - Funky Donk (Till Final) *7. J-Nilz feat. DJ Gasoline - Techno Police (Andra Chansen) *8. Tiffany - I'd always thought i'd see you again (Till Final) Deltävling 3: Löfbergs Arena, Karlstad (2018-02-24) *1. Holly Dolly - La Isla Bonita (Plats 7) *2. RävÄlgen - Hej Hej Monica (Andra Chansen) *3. DJ Tony feat. Najber Nakomean - Hawaiian Beach (Andra Chansen) *4. Lite Halvrapp - Gangstas med kärlek för vapen (Till Final) *5. David Persson - Djurkören (Plats 6) *6. Boards of Canada - 69 (Plats 8) *7. Alfred E. Neuman - I'll never make fun of her moustache again (Till Final) *8. Agnes - Inte stor nog (Plats 5) Deltävling 4: Örebro (2018-03-03) *1. Her Space Holiday - Keystroke (Till Final) *2. Tonsatt - När man festar, festar man (Plats 7) *3. Lilla Sjöjungfrun - Räkna rätt (Plats 8) *4. Elyse Mancuso - Thinking (Andra Chansen) *5. Känslogruppen - Du älskar mig nog (Plats 6) *6. Lemon Demon - Samuel and Rosella (Till Final) *7. DJ George - Click the Color Red (Andra Chansen) *8. Friendship 4ever - Bästa vänner (Plats 5) Andra Chansen: Malmö Arena, Malmö (2018-03-10) *Duell 1: DJ Tony feat. Najber Nakomean vs. J-Nilz feat. DJ Gasoline (Vinnare: J-Nilz & DJ Gasoline) *Duell 2: Kathy Griffin vs. Ross McDonald (Vinnare: Ross McDonald) *Duell 3: Elyse Mancuso vs. DJ George (Vinnare: Elyse Mancuso) *Duell 4: David Byrne vs. RävÄlgen (Vinnare: David Byrne) Final: Globen, Stockholm (2018-03-17) Startordning *1. Tiffany - I'd always thought i'd see you again *2. David Byrne - Amnesia *3. Her Space Holiday - Keystroke *4. Alfred E. Neuman - I'll never make fun of her moustache again *5. Elyse Mancuso - Thinking *6. Jack Nilsson - Funky Donk *7. Biz Markie - Just a Friend *8. J-Nilz feat. DJ Gasoline - Techno Police *9. Moby - First Cool Hive *10. Ross McDonald - Ghost of Forest Manor *11. Lite Halvrapp - Gangstas med kärlek för vapen *12. Lemon Demon - Samuel and Rosella Slutordning *1. Tiffany - I'd always thought i'd see you again *2. J-Nilz feat. DJ Gasoline - Techno Police *3. Lite Halvrapp - Gangstas med kärlek för vapen *4. Moby - First Cool Hive *5. Elyse Mancuso - Thinking *6. Jack Nilsson - Funky Donk *7. Ross McDonald - Ghost of Forest Manor *8. David Byrne - Amnesia *9. Her Space Holiday - Keystroke *10. Biz Markie - Just a Friend *11. Lemon Demon - Samuel and Rosella *12. Alfred E. Neuman - I'll never make fun of her moustache again Övrigt *Alice Feldström var ensam programledare detta året. *Då det var på året 10 år sedan festivalen startades, bestod mellanakterna liksom året innan av gamla artister som framförde sina bidrag på nytt. Exempel på sådana artister var Daphne Blake, Mikael Karlsson, DJ Glenn, Alien & Fatman med flera. *Tony Jähnke (alias DJ Tony) hade egentligen inte för avsikt att delta igen, då han redan vunnit två gånger. Najber Nakomean övertalade honom dock att ställa upp på nytt. Duon slogs dock ut i andra chansen, vilket innebär att det blev första gången Tony Jähnke missade finalen under alla gånger han ställt upp i tävlingen. Kategori:Sångfestivaler